


A Small Tribute

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, In Memory of Severus Snape, In memory of Alan Rickman, M/M, Muggle Tech working in a Wizarding Household with no explanation because I'm a deviant, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has heard news of Alan Rickman's passing and decides to honour him in his own little way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Tribute

**Author's Note:**

> [Read on LJ](http://llaeyro.livejournal.com/17660.html)

“Hey,” Draco’s tired voice greeted from the hall as he likely hung up his cloak.

“Hey,” Harry replied, checking he’d finished his coffee. A moment later, the empty mug went whizzing from the room, toward the kitchen.

“What’s on?” Draco asked as he crossed the room and handed Harry his coffee.

“Thanks.” Harry knew he didn’t need to answer. Draco settled down beside him on the sofa and took a proper look at the screen.

“Oh?” There was surprise in Draco’s voice, but mostly intrigue as he recognised the film. Harry passed him the Muggle newspaper. “Oh…”

“Yeah.”

Draco spent a moment reading the article on the front page before folding it and laying it on the arm of the sofa. He leant in, curling his legs up on the cushion beside him and Harry draped his arm around Draco’s shoulders.

“I didn’t think you much liked his interpretation of Severus.”

“It’s not that, not really.” Draco waited patiently while Harry tried to articulate his thoughts. “It’s more like he does it _too well_ you know? The little flare of the nostrils when he was pissed off, that death glare, and all the looks down his upturned nose, the way he paused to make you dread the rest of the coming sentence. Reminders of all the feelings he stirred up in me at school; fear, mistrust, hate, anger, suspicion. Some of the more poignant things he said to me. Seeing it all again, so acutely portrayed, it just…”

“Made it more difficult to forgive him?”

Harry smiled sadly, “Yeah, it brought it all back.” He was still in awe of how well Draco knew him sometimes. “Also, it’s really creepy to hear Professor Snape’s words in Rickman’s sexy voice.”

Draco sat up slightly to look at him, eyes wide with surprise. “Sexy?”

“Oh, come on! Never mind the potions, it’s that _voice_ that really bewitches the mind and ensnares the senses.” Harry rewound, they were only just past the ‘up to something’ scene.

“The guy’s like in his 50’s…”

“Just close your eyes then.” 

Draco huffed, but did as he was told. Harry watched him as he played the scene. A small shiver seemed to make its way down Draco’s spine.

“Ok, maybe there’s some basis to that.” He frowned, “That’s rather disturbing actually, I always thought the actor’s voice was rather on point. My main qualm is with his age, he’s got about twenty years on Severus. It’s like seeing how he would have been. Like the future he should have had…”

Draco was curled up against Harry again and Harry tightened his arms around him, giving a comforting squeeze. Professor Snape was always a difficult topic—Draco had known him for longer. He’d been like an uncle to him as a kid.

“Damn you, Harry!” Draco exclaimed unexpectedly. Harry tried to pull away, to look at him properly, but Draco’s face seemed glued to his chest. “I can’t get the idea of Severus’s voice being sexy out of my head now!”

Harry chuckled, realising that Draco was trying to hide an embarrassed flush from him. “I reckon that’s because you don’t know Alan Rickman in any other role. I can cure that.” Harry gently nudged Draco in a hint to let him up, and made his way over to the DVD cabinet. He found it easily, thanks to Draco’s insistence for alphabetisation, and handed Draco the case while he changed discs. “This will show you how much sex appeal a guy can have, even in his mid-forties.” When he returned to the sofa, Draco was sipping his tea and frowning at the DVD case.

“Truly, Madly, Deeply,” He read off, before looking curiously up at Harry. “You expect me to find a man with a moustache sexy? And there was I under the impression that you knew me so well.” Harry caught the teasing tone in his voice and grinned.

“It’s not about the way he looks.” Draco raised his eyebrow incredulously. “Well, okay looks help. But Alan Rickman isn’t exactly your usual choice for a romantic lead, and Merlin does he make it work. He doesn’t need youth or a toned body to ooze sexiness. He’s got it in his quiet confidence, his gentle touches, his intense gaze that just penetrates the screen and screams ‘I would do _anything_ just to see you smile’.” Harry managed to hold in the dreamy sigh, but Draco obviously hadn’t missed the glazed look as he’d gotten a bit carried away with his fantasies. He could feel a blush creeping across his own cheeks.

“Well,” Draco said in a clipped tone, “I’m not sure if I want you watching films starring this man anymore.” His face was serious, but Harry could catch the hint of amusement in his eye. “I’m the only one who should put such a misty look in your eyes,” Draco smirked, leaning close as he ran his thumb gently across Harry’s cheek.

“Maybe, after you’ve thoroughly criticised his wooing skills, you could show me just how it’s done,” Harry ginned, hand gently stroking up and down Draco’s thigh as they drifted together. Draco kissed him softly, just the smallest, teasing hint of tongue sneaking through.

“Maybe,” Draco whispered against his lips, “We should just skip to the practical demonstration.”

Harry let out a small groan, it _was_ tempting. However, a great British actor had been taken from the world today. Harry had never had the opportunity to see him on stage, but he could celebrate the man’s legacy by educating Draco on the breadth of the man’s capabilities. A small tribute, of sorts.

“Film first,” Harry stated, leaving little room for argument as he pressed play, leant back and pulled Draco into him. “Yeah?”

“Fine,” he sounded as though he genuinely didn’t mind. “I’ve learnt that it’s easier to just let you have things your way. I’ll get mine later anyway.” Draco finished getting comfy, one arm draped across Harry’s middle. “I always do.”

Harry smiled as he bent his head, placing a lingering kiss on Draco’s hair. “Always.”

_Fin_


End file.
